Fangirling
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, eu não vou, EU ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO SEREI FANGIRL de Uchiha Sasuke! Quem liga para aquele corpo lindo e olhos incríveis e cabelos sedosos e... Oh droga! .:. Trad / S&S .:.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: **

_All right, we just wanted to say "thanks" to Laura-chan for letting us do this Port-version of Fangirling =D**  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Fangirling pertence à _Laura-chan_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **_Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, eu não vou, EU ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO VOU SER FANGIRL de Uchiha Sasuke! Quem liga para aquele corpo lindo e olhos incríveis e cabelos sedosos e... Oh droga! _

**Autora:** Laura-chan

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T **- Gênero: **Romance/Humor **- Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura & outros

**2N/T:** Narrativa em primeira pessoa.

* * *

**Fangirling**

**Capítulo I**

Traduzido por K Hime

_Betado por Hime_

* * *

Suspiro e tiro um fio de cabelo róseo do meu rosto. Suspiro novamente ao fitar minha nova escola.

Sim, nova escola. _Que droga,_ não acha? Eu deveria estar acostumada com isso, mudar de escola a todo momento, quero dizer, com o meu pai sempre viajando a trabalho e minha mãe e eu sempre tendo que segui-lo... Às vezes nem sequer tenho tempo para fazer amigos já que tenho que estar sempre partindo mesmo...

Mas agora, algo mudou. Meu pai disse que vamos ficar em Konoha por um longo tempo, porque ele teve uma promoção, eu silenciosamente cruzei meus dedos. Tinha por volta de 7 ou 8 anos quando fiz minha primeira melhor amiga... Me pergunto como ela está agora.

* * *

Então, cá estou, em meu uniforme de Konohagakure Gakuen – uma saia preta (com calças pretas justas por baixo) e uma camisa preta com o emblema da escola na parte traseira – e, claro, um rabo de cavalo róseo na cabeça. Eu sei, posso ser a coisa mais incomum que já se vira, cabelo **rosa**_, sério_ ? ! Minha mãe tem cabelo rosa também, então acho que herdei isso dela...

Com um último olhar desconfiado, entrei em busca do meu armário, tirei os sapatos e os depositei no compartimento estreito. Notei o corredor quase vazio, exceto por um professor, um grupo de alunos e um zelador, o que provavelmente devia ser porque aulas estavam prestes a começar.

- II-B … - Murmurei. Eu estou no segundo ano e tenho 17 anos agora. _Mas que coisa, onde está minha sala? _

- Ei, você está na II-B também? - perguntou uma voz _muito alt_a à minha esquerda. Me virei só para ver um garoto loiro olhando a minha agenda ... Apesar de muito fofo, era uma baita de um intrometido!

Logo, algo que ele disse me chamou atenção.

- _Também_? Isso significa que você está na turma II-B?

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. - Sim.

- Então, sabe onde fica a sala?

Seu sorriso ficou congelado por muito tempo, então de repente, ele olha para trás e grita por cima do ombro, - Yo, teme! Você sabe onde é a nossa sala?

- Você é tão irritante, Dobe. Sempre me pergunto porque gasto meu tempo contigo.

- É porque eu sou o seu melhor amigo, teme! - Ele se vira para olhar para mim e eu sei que provavelmente estou com uma expressão chocada no rosto: era normal que dois melhores amigos se chamassem de "Teme" e "Dobe" ?

Não consegui ver o outro cara, porque ele estava falando por trás dos armários.

* * *

- Eu sinto muito, ele é um cretino mesmo! - O loirinho se desculpa comigo e eu quase rio com seu constrangimento. - Você é nova aqui? Eu nunca te vi por aqui e certamente me lembraria de uma menina bonita como você. - E lá uma cantada no estilo mais brega de ser, ainda assim aquilo me fez sorrir.

- Bem, meu nome é Haruno Sakura e sim, eu sou nova aqui.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura-chan! - _Sakura-chan? _Ele agarra a minha mão num enlace quase que doloroso ao me cumprimentar com entusiasmo. - Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e o Teme ali é Uchiha Sasuke. Não liga não, ele está de mau humor.

- Eu ouvi isso , Dobe. - Diz a outra voz, soando mais perto que antes. Viro a cabeça para olhar para o recém-chegado e eu quase babei. Bom, ainda bem que agora tenho orgulho de dizer que controlo bem minhas emoções, então acho que ninguém notou o fato.

* * *

Ele é o cara mais bonito que já vi e viajando tanto como viajo, já conheci muitos caras de todos os tipos. Mas ele... sua pele é lisa e pálida, contrastando maravilhosamente com o cabelo preto espetado e aqueles olhos de ônix, ele é magro e alto, mas tem um tipo de expressão de tédio na face que me faz perceber que muito provavelmente trata-se de um idiota completo. Um segundo mais tarde e eu sei que estaria com uma carranca rude na face. No entanto, decidi me apresentar, apenas para ser educada.

- Oi, sou Haruno Sakura. - Eu curvo levemente a cabeça e estendo a mão.

Ele olha para minha mão como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença e, em seguida levanta a sobrancelha e faz um barulho ... - Hn.

Ele. Simplesmente. **Grunhiu.** Pra. Mim.

Quando finalmente decido ser fofa e educada, o cara resmunga um _Hn _pra mim? Ah por favor, apague imediatamente o fato de que ele é um Deus e com um físico maravilhoso porque, simplesmente, o cara é um idiota!

E eu **odeio** idiotas. Mesmo aqueles de boa aparência.

* * *

Dou a ele meu famoso_ olhar assassino_ e ele me olha de volta chocado, provavelmente acostumado demais a … sei la, qualquer coisa que tiver passado na mente dele. - Oh, isso não é nada bom. - Eu disse friamente, com o meu tom de mandona. - Quando alguém se apresenta, você deve apertar a mão dessa pessoa e apresentar-se de volta. Sabe, apenas pelo fato de existir uma coisa chamada **educação**. - Eu sorrio perigosamente. - Agora, pegue a minha mão, sacuda-a e diga o seu nome! - Digo entre dentes, deixando cair a fachada sorridente de mais cedo.

Como se saindo de um transe, ele aperta a minha mão, como se ela fosse se transformar em uma cobra ou coisa assim, e diz com uma voz rouca. - ... Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu sorrio de forma falsa. - Prazer em conhecê-lo, Uchiha-san. - Meu sorriso se torna real quando começo a me referir a Naruto. - Então, Naruto-san, será que você poderia me mostrar minha sala?

O loiro me encara completamente chocado e boquiaberto, olhando para mim como se me tivesse crescido outra cabeça, e em seguida, ele sorri muito largamente. - Isso foi incrível, Sakura-chan! E pare com esse coisa de _san_, basta me chamar de Naruto! Claro que vou levá-la para a sala de aula ...

- ... Mas você não onde ela está.

Naruto manda uma carranca muito feia para O Idiota e eu também: não importa o quão bonito ele seja, sua atitude é simplesmente insuportavel.

- Então, se puder, mostre pra gente onde fica a sala, a aula vai começar em breve. - Afirmo. Ele me observa com seus incríveis olhos enigmáticos, em seguida, encolhe os ombros e começa a andar, com Naruto e eu o seguindo.

- Ele é sempre assim?- Pergunto a Naruto em voz baixa.

- Sempre, mas acho que já me acostumei. - E sorri. - Ele é frio, mas um amigo muito leal quando se começa a conhecê-lo. Apenas passa muito tempo em negação.

Eu rio bem alto. _Oh_ já percebi que gosto muito de conversar com Naruto, ele é engraçado!

* * *

Continuamos a falar de coisas sem sentido; Naruto me diz que Kakashi-sensei, professor de História, chega sempre atrasado e que é um pervertido e gosta da Kurenai-sensei, nossa professora de Genjutsu. Gai, o professor de Taijutsu é o eterno rival de Kakashi e também uma maluco de sobrancelhas enormes.

- Ele está sempre falando sobre a juventude e como devemos fazer as coisas da juventude! - Naruto exclama. - Mas é um grande ninja, apesar de ser um baita louco. Tipo, apenas Rock Lee presta atenção nele!

E então me conta sobre seus amigos, O Idiota (vulgo Sasuke), Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Tenten e Shino: Nossa, fiquei contente de ter conseguido memorizar todos os nomes.

Finalmente, o idiota pára diante de uma porta aberta e se vira para nós, suspira e entra, e logo ouço gritos e mais gritos e percebo que estamos chegando à nossa sala de aula. Eu olho para Naruto completamente atônita , mas ele encolhe os ombros. - Sasuke é muito popular com as garotas, mesmo com sua atitude irritante. Ele odeia _fangirls_, mas quase todas as menina na escola são suas fãs. - Eu posso entender o porquê. - É por isso que te tratou tão friamente naquela hora, ele pensou que você fosse apenas mais uma fangirl.

- Você é muito bom em reconhecer as mudanças de humor dele.

Ele sorri. - Eu o conheço melhor que ninguém.

* * *

Nós olhamos para dentro da sala de aula: a primeira coisa que noto é que O Idiota está cercado por uma multidão de garotas, todas gritando e tentando tocá-lo. Ele está com aquela expressao entediada mas em seus olhos transparece a furia e me pergunto como suas fangirls não conseguem se dar conta de tal.

Naruto suspira e me sorri. - Eu vou salvá-lo, é melhor que espere aqui fora, então Kakashi-sensei pode te aprensentar.

- Ok, obrigada! - Eu sorrio e me inclino contra a parede perto da porta, ouvindo os gritos das moças "Naruto, Cai fora" e " Não tire o Sasuke-kun da gente!" e "Sasuke-kun, saia comiiiigo"

Eu me sinto mal pelo Idiota, posso entender porque me tratou daquela forma, mesmo que não devesse ter me julgado sem me conhecer, talvez eu deva começar a chamá-lo de _Sasuke_.

* * *

Depois esperar por mais de meia hora, o professor finalmente aparece: seu cabelo prateado bagunçado mas ainda assim ele parece jovem, uma máscara cobrindo a parte inferior do rosto e um protetor transpassando a altura dos olhos. Ele vem caminhando lendo um livro familiar de cor laranja - Eu não sabia que a "obra-prima" de Jiraiya-sama havia chegado até mesmo aqui em Konoha.

E quando chega na frente da porta da sala de aula, levanta a cabeça e finalmente me nota.

- Você deve ser a aluna nova. Eu sou Hatake Kakashi. - Lembro-me de Naruto dizendo que Kakashi-sensei está sempre atrasado, vendo que esperei meia hora para chegar, acho que isso é verdade.

Eu me curvo. - Sou Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Seus olhos brilham. - Ah, a aprendiz de Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama fala muito sobre você.

Eu coro, sabendo quão pervertido poderia ter sido tal comentário. - Ele mencionou que você tem um belo soco de direita.

Eu rio em voz alta, mas logo abaixo a cabeça quando percebo que fiz um showzinho na frente de um professor, Kakashi-sensei acaricia minha cabeça e parece estar sorrindo sob a máscara.

- É bom ter uma menina animada como você nessa sala de aula. Espere até eu apresentá-la.

Concordei com a cabeça e o vi bater seu livro sobre a mesa para chamar a atenção da classe. Percebi que apessar de pervertido e atrasado, ele era um bom homem.

* * *

- Ok classe, este ano temos uma aluna nova, espero que vocês a façam se sentir bem-vinda. - Ele vira a cabeça para mim e me diz silenciosamente para entrar.

Entrei na sala de aula, desconfortável com todos os olhares voltados para mim - essa é a única coisa que odeio quando mudo de escola. - Bom dia a todos, sou Haruno Sakura. - Eu me curvo e sinto Kakashi-sensei atrás de mim, escrevendo meu nome no quadro.

- Hm... Vamos ver onde você pode se sentar... só há um lugar livre. Você vai ter que sentar entre o Uzumaki e o Uchiha. Pelo menos espero que sua presença possa parar vocês dois de discutir durante as aulas. - Kakashi-sensei diz secamente, recebendo risos da classe inteira.

Naruto começa a acenar para mim com entusiasmo, gritando _"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"_ e eu sorrio para ele, sentando-me, ignorando completamente O Idiota (ah, sim, eu decidi começar a chamá-lo de Sasuke ...).

- Sakura-chan, essa é Hinata-chan. - Naruto diz, e uma menina de cabelos negros sorri timidamente para mim. - O ronca-ronca lá no fundo é Shikamaru. A loira sentada ao lado dele é Ino. - A menina parecia familiar. - Neji, Tenten e Lee são III-B, são um ano mais velhos. Chouji, Shino e Kiba estão na turma C.

* * *

Eu começo a ouvir Kakashi-sensei, ocupado explicando sobre a Grande Guerra Ninja. O peso de um olhar me perturba; Sasuke, O Idiota, está me observando e eu levanto uma sobrancelha. Ele só sorri de canto e se vira para olhar para Kakashi-sensei.

Eu faço o mesmo, mas luto para manter o blush em meu rosto sob controle. E me pergunto porque meu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando ele sorriu pra mim ...

* * *

É hora do almoço e estou andando pelos enormes jardins de Konohagakure Gakuen, desfrutando da bela natureza daqui.

De repente, sinto cinco presenças atrás de mim: me viro só para ver uma menina de cabelos compridos e quatro outras que reconheci sendo da minha classe como _fangirls_ de Uchiha Sasuke. - Precisam de algo? - Pergunto gentilmente.

- Sim, Pinky. - Ok, isso não é bom - Fico muito sensível quando mencionam a cor do meu cabelo.

- Queremos saber o que está acontecendo entre Sasuke-kun e você. - Isso é estranho.

- Nada. - Digo sinceramente. - Eu o conheci e Naruto antes das aulas e eles me mostraram a sala de aula. Isso é tudo.

- Não minta! - uma loira de cabelos encaracolados gritou ao fundo. - Eu vi como ele olhou pra você na aula de História!

Suspiro exasperadamente. - Eu não sei como ele olhou pra mim, só sei que ele é um idiota e foi muito mais idiota ainda quando nos conhecemos. Então, tenho certeza que depois que lhe ensinei uma liçaozinha ele aprendeu um pouco de educação.

Uh-oh, _aquilo _foi a coisa errada a dizer.

* * *

Elas agora estava com o rosto vermelho. - Você ameaçou o... Sasuke-kun?

- Isso é um pouco de exagero, mas foi algo assim ...

- Eu vou te matar! - A líder, a de cabelos compridos, grita e atira-se na minha direção. Eu rapidamente a evito, realmente não quero entrar em uma briga no primeiro dia de aula.

- Sabe, eu tenho pena do pobre rapaz, tendo que lidar com vocês todos os dias. Talvez devessem fazer um favor a ele e pular de uma ponte. - Eu sei que estou sendo uma cretina, mas_ hey _ foram elas que começaram. E agora vão conhecer quem é Haruno Sakura. Afinal de contas, ainda tenho o gancho de direita incrivel segundo o que Jiraiya-sama disse a Kakashi-sensei, e também sou aprendiz de Tsunade-Shishou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Uma voz interrompe a minha diversão.

* * *

Pelos gritos que as meninas dão, percebo imediatamente que o "cavaleiro de armadura brilhante" chegou. Claro, Uchiha Sasuke é a quem me refiro. Com as mãos enterradas nos bolso e a atitude entediada de sempre, joga uma olhadela para mim.

- Hn. Vai entrar em problemas se começar uma luta. - Ele afirma categoricamente. As fãs ficam encantadas apenas por sua presença.

- Você interrompeu minha diversão. - Afirmo. Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha (elegante).

- Ser espancada por cinco meninas é sua idéia de diversão?

- Como se iria ser assim! Eu ia ganhar ... sou mais forte do que pareço.

- Hn. - Me pergunto se ele está apaixonado por essa ... palavra? Grunhido? Como devo chamar?

- De qualquer forma, obrigada, eu não quero brigar com ninguém, se não for absolutamente necessário.

Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio, então em seguida inclinou-a. - Ouvi o que você disse pra elas.

- Ah ... e o que tem?

Ele sorri. Não um sorriso de canto, mas um sorriso largo e divertido.

- Obrigado. É uma pena que elas não sigam o seu conselho. Até mais. - E termina o discurso, já se afastando.

* * *

Eu fico congelada no lugar por um tempo. Desta vez, meu rosto cora tons de vermelho que nem sabia existir e q_ue droga está havendo com minhas mãos?_

Um pequeno sorriso aparece em meus lábios, meu coração começa a bater mais rápido e mais rápido.

Percebo o que estou fazendo e me dou um tapa de leve. - Pare com isso! - Bufo.

Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, EU NÃO VOU SER FANGIRL DE UCHIHA SASUKE, eu **absolutamente não serei uma Fangirl** de Uchiha Sasuke, quem se importa se ele tem um corpo semelhante a de um Deus, os olhos mais incríveis do mundo, e cabelos pretos lindos, um sorriso _muito_ bonito e que, depois de conhecê-lo de verdade, ele pode até ser bastante agradável ...

Eu não vou ser fangirl dele, é isso aí.

Não importa quantas vezes ele sorria pra mim ...

_Oh droga._

Eu acho que gosto de Uchiha Sasuke.

. . .

* * *

**N/T:**

_Pessssssoas!_

_Como estão, hein?_

_Bom, flores, mais um projeto do clubinho (e vamos que vamos ;D)_

_Selecionamos essa semana 3 fanfics muitooooo legais pro deleite das senhoritas, então:_

_Aproveitem ;D_

_Deixo bjitos_

_Volto daqui a pouco com outra fic legal,_

_Hime ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Fangirling pertence à Laura-chan. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, eu não vou, EU ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO VOU SER FANGIRL de Uchiha Sasuke! Quem liga para aquele corpo lindo e olhos incríveis e cabelos sedosos e... Oh droga!

**Autora:** Laura-chan

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T **- Gênero: **Romance/Humor **- Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

**Fangirling**

**Capítulo II**

Traduzido por Ledger m

_Betado por Bella_

* * *

Depois da ficha ter caído, Sakura foi ao chão, sua boca aberta, incrédula. Ela sabia que de jeito nenhum iria se envergonhar e chegar ao nível de comportamento daquelas _fangirls_ dele... mas de alguma forma, sabia que queria agir assim!

'Tudo bem, Sakura, acalme-se... ele odeia as fangirls dele, então se comportar como uma quando você mesma repreendeu-as na frente dele, é uma péssima, **_PÉSSIMA_** ideia. Tente ser você mesma!'

É, como se fosse fácil!

Ela se perguntou se havia um Kami lá em cima que a odiava quando Asuma-sensei, o professor de química, colocou Sasuke e Sakura em dupla para fazer um projeto em classe.

_'Comporte-se normalmente, comporte-se normalmente...' _Sakura tinha que repetir para si mesma constantemente, ignorando o olhar das fãs dele; era mais fácil se ela lembrasse a si mesma o idiota que ele fora no começo.

Sakura descobriu que ele, na verdade, era um parceiro perfeito: Sasuke era inteligente, atento ao que eles estavam fazendo e ouvia as instruções. Eles tinham terminado o projeto vinte minutos antes que todo mundo. Asuma-sensei os elogiou e disse que eles seriam parceiros pelo resto do ano, já que eles trabalharam tão bem juntos.

Sakura e as fangirls estavam prontas para matar o professor.

A próxima classe, a última do dia, era Taijutsu e Educação Física: Sakura descobriu que Naruto estava certo – Gai-sensei **era** louco. Ele a apresentou para sala dizendo: - 'Uma jovem garota se juntou a nossa jovem sala! Eu espero que você tenha o fogo da juventude!' - e então começou a sorrir para ela, na pose de _nice guy_.

A rosada resolveu se esconder atrás do Naruto antes que o assustador professor tivesse terminado de falar com ela.

Gai-sensei queria que eles mostrassem suas habilidades percorrendo um trajeto especial que ele tinha lhes preparado. Quando ele chamou 'Yamanaka Ino', Sakura arfou, finalmente recordando-se porque a garota lhe parecia familiar.

Assim que Ino terminara o trajeto, Sakura correu até ela.

- Ino-chan! – ela chamou. – Você se lembra de mim?

A loira a observou com o olhar vazio.

Sakura sorriu e continuou:

- Estudamos juntas na primeira série... Você me salvou daqueles valentões!

Ino arfou e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram.

- Sakura-chan! Não acredito que não te reconheci!

As duas garotas se abraçaram contentes.

- Tanto tempo se passou! Você tem que me contar tudo que aconteceu com você durante esses anos! – A loira exclamou.

Naruto inclinou sua cabeça e fitou as duas garotas.

- Vocês se conhecem?

Ino sorriu.

- Nós éramos amigas quando crianças... Você se lembra, heim, testuda?

- Claro que sim, Ino Porquinha! – Sakura disse, rolando os olhos. As duas então se olharam, como se trocassem algum tipo de segredo, antes de começarem a rir.

- Haruno! Mostre sua juventude realizando o percurso ao invés de ficar rindo de forma juvenil com a Yamanaka-san!

A garota de cabelos rosa olhou para Gai-sensei. _Esse cara tá de brincadeira?_ Ela ponderou.

Depois de completar perfeitamente o trajeto, ela sentou-se perto de Ino, e as duas garotas começaram a conversar sobre suas vidas depois que se separaram.

- Eu tenho um namorado. – disse Ino, com um pequeno sorriso. – Ele é um preguiçoso, mas é também muito inteligente. – Ela apontou para o garoto que Naruto tinha apresentado à Sakura como sendo Shikamaru. – O nome dele é Nara Shikamaru e ele tem 200 pontos de Q.I.!

- 200!? – Sakura ofegou em surpresa; seu próprio Q.I. era de 130 e já considerado bastante alto.

Elas foram interrompidas por berros, gritos e assovios da população feminina quando Gai-sensei chamou 'Uchiha Sasuke'. O moreno olhou carrancudo para suas fangirls e continuou seu caminho para completar o trajeto, fazendo-o perfeitamente, assim como Sakura.

- Ele é muito bom. – A rosada disse, observando seu físico magro enquanto ele caminhava, sentindo um calor subir pelo seu estômago. _Droga! Eu. **NÃO**. Devo. Paparicá-lo._

Ino apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu conheço esse olhar; você gosta do Sasuke.

Sua amiga a olhou como se tivesse sido ofendida.

- Eu NÃO gosto. Ele é um idiota, você devia ter visto como ele me tratou quando nos conhecemos! Eu estava sendo legal e me apresentei a ele, e ele apenas GRUNHIU para mim!

- Então porque está olhando para ele como se quisesse arrancar um pedaço? Eu o olhava assim também quando tinha uma queda por ele... – a loira suspirou. -... então eu finalmente abri meus olhos e vi meu Shikamaru.

- Você está se iludindo, Ino. Estou apenas admirando as habilidades dele. – Sakura gesticulou, tentando convencer sua recém-encontrada amiga.

A garota não pareceu convencida.

- Hmm... se você diz.

.

.

Eu sobrevivi ao primeiro dia... inacreditável, é apenas o primeiro dia e eu já tenho uma nova paixão, novos inimigos, novos amigos e eu vi a Ino-chan de novo!

- Oi, querida. – a mãe de Sakura sorriu assim que a filha entrou na cozinha. – Como foi a escola?

- Bem, eu acho. – Ela deu de ombros; sua mãe não precisava saber tudo que tinha acontecido. – Eu encontrei com a Ino-chan de novo... Você se lembra dela? Aquela amiga que eu tinha na primeira série?

- Ah, sim, aquela loira fofinha, certo?

- Sim, ela mesmo. Ah, meu professor de história, o Kakashi-sensei, conhece o Jiraiya-sama e sabe que eu sou aprendiz da Tsunade-shishou. Ele é jovem e bem legal. Meu professor de taijutsu, em vez disso, é ESTRANHO. Sério, mãe, ele está sempre falando sobre juventude, ele é assustador.

Sua mãe riu ao ouvir sobre Gai-sensei, Sakura então lhe contou sobre Naruto e o quão engraçado ele era; ela obviamente evitou falar sobre sua paixão pelo Uchiha, porque ela conhecia sua mãe, que começaria a bancar o cupido e a deixaria sem graça, coisa que Sakura não precisava.

Quando ela foi para cama, Sakura estava realmente exausta, mas ansiosa com o que o próximo dia traria.

.

.

Eu cheguei bem cedo, e poucas pessoas estavam na sala; nenhuma fã do Sasuke, para meu extremo deleite – eu esta começando a odiá-las, elas me davam nos nervos com seus gritos e tal. Eu posso até gostar de Uchiha Sasuke, mas eu nunca vou me rebaixar e me comportar como uma _cadela no cio_ na frente dele.

Não, eu vou babar até secar apenas olhando-o, mas não vou berrar toda vez que vê-lo; isso seria ruim para minha imagem, e a Tsunade-shishou não ficaria feliz comigo.

Tsunade-shishou. Já fazia uma semana desde a última vez que ouvi sobre ela, eu espero que tudo esteja bem, a última coisa que soube era que Jiraiya-sama e Orochimaru-sama estavam tentando dormir com ela enquanto ela visitava a Vila da Chuva. Ela podia até ser cinquentona, mas parecia ter trinta graças a um tipo de justsu de idade que ela inventou – espero que ela me ensine o jutsu para quando eu for velha, eu possa parecer jovem. Eu sabia que o Jiraiya-sama tinha desejado-a por um muito tempo, mas fiquei chocada quando ela me contou que até mesmo Orochimaru-sama (quem eu sinceramente achava que era um pedófilo gay) tinha interesse nela, apesar dela ter sido sua ex-companheira de time.

Tsunade-shishou ficou incrivelmente satisfeita com a coisa toda, eu me pergunto por quê... Se eu tivesse Orochimaru-sama babando por mim, eu fugiria para bem, _bem_ longe. O cara tem uma coisa com cobras... (estremece).

Eu senti algo se sentando à minha esquerda; é, lá estava ele, a maldição da minha existência – Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele parecia calmo como sempre, seus olhos ilegíveis, mas o que me surpreendeu foi que ele estava olhando para mim, me olhando mesmo. Eu pisquei, perplexa.

- Er... posso te ajudar?

Ele sorriu de lado – _'Droga!' _-, mas nada disse e virou o rosto. Eu sabia que estava boquiaberta na frente dele, mas ele era tão estranho! Eu não o entendia.

No almoço, Naruto me introduziu para o resto da turma; conheci Shino, Kiba e Chouji – que eram legais o suficiente quando não estavam obcecados por insetos, cachorros e comida, respectivamente – e Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee. Eu me dei bem com a Tenten, e descobri que o Neji era o primo da Hianata, e de fato eles se pareciam com seus olhos brancos e longos cabelos pretos. Rock Lee era um Gai-sensei em miniatura: mesmo corte de cabelo estilo tigelinha, mesma sobrancelhas bizarras, mesma pose de 'nice guy', mesmo sorriso assustador. Ele era, na verdade, muito legal, mas me assustou quando ficou olhando para mim depois do Naruto ter nos apresentado. Eu pisquei, contendo a vontade de correr para bem, _bem_ longe, e perguntei se ele precisava de alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu largamente (assustador...) e segurou minhas mãos com as suas enquanto o fitava amedrontada.

- Você é realmente adorável, Sakura-san! A garota mais linda que já vi! É um prazer conhecer tal flor como você, e será meu dever protegê-la com minha vida! – Ele começou a se aproximar de mim, fechando os olhos, e eu podia apenas olhá-lo, chocada e em silêncio. – Irei selar minha promessa com um beijo...

Eu tinha certeza que tinha uma careta parecida com a do cartaz do filme _A Bruxa de Blair_ na cara, observando impotente seus lábios se aproximarem dos meus.

De repente, uma bandeja ficou entre nossas faces, para meu enorme alívio. Lee, diferentemente, gaguejou raivosamente e olhar para o Sasuke, que segurava a bandeja com uma expressão entediada.

- Não percebeu que ela está assustada, sobrancelhudo? - Meu príncipe (ninja?) encantado disse. Lancei um olhar agradecido a ele, que me respondeu com um sorriso de lado. Um sorriso que me deixou sem ar.

_Sério, Sakura, controle-se... **Não**. Vou. Ser. Uma. Fangirl. De. Uciha. Sasuke!_

O almoço continuou sem grandes eventos e, felizmente para mim, depois de Lee pedir desculpas insistentemente ("Me desculpe, minha cerejeira, não tive a intenção de assustá-la! Eu vou ganhar esse beijo protegendo-a!"), ele tinha conversado comigo de forma animada e não tinha tentando mais nada.

Depois de o almoço terminar, voltamos para a sala. Eu alcancei o Sasuke, agarrando seu punho. Ele olhou para mim de forma interrogativa e eu murmurei:

- Ah, bem... Obrigada por antes. Com o Lee.

- Você poderia ter pedido para ele parar. Você fez isso com minhas fãs.

Eu ri.

- É, você tá certo, mas eu estava em estado de choque... ele realmente me surpreendeu. E afinal, o Lee-san é bem diferente das fangirls, não acha? – Eu disse quase inocentemente.

Sasuke apenas me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável, então se virou e sorriu presunçosamente.

- É, talvez você esteja certa.

.

.

Ebisu-sensei, nosso professor de Literatura Japonesa, era rigoroso, mas legal, mesmo quando Naruto o chamava de "Ero-sensei", o que lhe rendeu mais lição de casa. Hinata, rapidamente, voluntariou-se para ajudá-lo com a lição; apenas julgando pela vermelhidão em suas bochechas toda vez que ela olhava para Naruto, eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele.

Sorri: eles ficavam fofos juntos.

Virei-me para o Sasuke e sussurrei:

- Naruto sabe que a Hinata gosta dele?

Ele pareceu divertido e bufou.

- O dobe mal sabe que ele existe... Ele não é muito observador.

Eu assenti distraidamente, olhando para o que deveria ser um casal ao meu lado, pensando que eu deveria bancar "a cupido", porque a Hinata era muito tímida para tomar a iniciativa e o Naruto muito inocente para perceber os sentimentos dela. Mas não pude evitar sentir o calor preencher minhas bochechas ao sentir o olhar do Sasuke na minha nuca.

Depois de Literatura, tivemos aula de Genjutsu, então esperamos pela Kurenai-sensei aparecer: eu estava muito curiosa para vê-la por causa dos rumores que circulavam sobre um triângulo amoroso entre ela, Kakashi-sensei e Asuma-sensei. Na verdade, Kurenai-sensei era uma bela mulher, com longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, o que pessoalmente achei meio arrepiante; ela era meiga e legal, e eu podia ver porque ambos, Kakashi-sensei e Asuma-sensei, estavam interessados nela.

Eu sempre tive pouca dificuldade com genjutsu, eu tinha um talento natural para isso: eu não era somente boa em reconhecer genjutsu e desativá-lo, mas eu também tinha inventado alguns bons jutsus, graças ao meu perfeito controle de chackra. Tsunade-shishou ficou muito orgulhosa de mim e disse que eu tinha potencial de tornar-me mais poderosa que ela, afinal, eu tinha sua força sobre-humana e habilidades médicas, mas ela não era tão habilidosa em genjutsu quanto eu.

Obviamente, eu ainda a via como minha professora e mentora, ela tinha muito mais experiência que eu, e eu ainda tinha muito que aprender.

Eu fiquei muito agradecida por ela ter decidido me escolher como aprendiz, já que eu não tenho nenhum kekkei-genkai, dependia apenas da minha inteligência e controle de chackra, e Tsunade-sensei ajudou-me a aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades.

- Esse mês vamos começar a falar sobre kekkei genkai. – Kurenai-sensei anunciou, e eu pude ouvir a classes inteira começar a sussurrar animada. Eu estava interessada em kekkei genkai também, eu sabia apenas o básico; senti o Sasuke contorcer-se em sua cadeira antes de sentar-se um pouco mais ereto.

- Como muitos de vocês sabem, kekkei genkai, também chamado de 'Linhagem Sanguínea Avançada', é uma propriedade passada geneticamente dentro de um clã, que não pode ser imitado ou duplicado por métodos normais, embora seja possível copiá-los usando manipulação genética ou através de transplante. Kekkei Genkais são benéficos, ajudam um ninja durante as suas batalhas.

Kurenai-sensei sorriu, satisfeita por ter a atenção completa da sala.

- Agora, somos muito sortudos por ter duas pessoas de clãs estimados com poderosos kekkei genkais. Hinata-san poderia, por favor, vir até aqui?

Hinata levantou-se timidamente e caminhou para frente da sala. Eu estava, na verdade, curiosa sobre o kekkei genkai dela e me inclinei para frente em minha carteira.

- Por favor, Hinata-san – disse Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata juntou suas mãos num selo e ao redor de seus habituais olhos brancos aparecerem veias. A classe, eu incluída, prendeu a respiração.

- Esse é o Byakugan, – Kurenai-sensei explicou. – um Dojutsu especial (uma 'técnica ocular') que naturalmente ocorre nos membros do Clã Hyuuga, como a Hinata-san, e, portanto, apenas pessoas do Clã Hyuuga o possuem. Os usuários do Byakugan são caracterizados por olhos perolados e sem pupila. Quando o Byakugan é ativado, as pupilas de alguma forma aparecem e as veias perto de sua testa saltam. Tudo bem, você pode parar e sentar-se, Hinata-san.

Correndo, Hinata apressou-se para voltar ao seu lugar. Naruto deu tapinhas em suas costas como forma de encorajamento; eu notei um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

- Uma pessoa com Byakugan tem uma visão de 360 graus (360º), exceto por um ponto cego atrás da nuca, sobre a primeira (1ª) vértebra, que é a única fraqueza conhecida. Usuários de Byakugan podem detectar qualquer elemento ao redor deles em uma distância de 50 metros (50m), fazendo deles combatentes experientes em luta de longo e curto alcance. O Byakugan também possibilita ao usuário a habilidade de enxergar através de elementos sólidos, não importando a distância. Nota-se, ainda, a presença de uma visão telescópica, um usuário do Byakugan pode focar em um só objeto e ampliar este ponto. O grau do foco parece depender da capacidade do usuário. A capacidade de percepção do Byakugan faz com que seja útil em buscas, rastreamentos e identificação de alvos.

Eu tomei nota de tudo que Kurenai disse, achando tudo muito interessante. Ela continuou a falar sobre o Byakugan ser a chave para usar o estilo de luta 'Punho gentil' e sua capacidade de ver pontos de chackra.

- Pensa-se que a partir do Byakugan teve origem outro importante kekkei genkai. Refiro-me ao Sharingan.

Eu vi Naruto e Sasuke ficarem tensos ao meu lado. Kurenai-sensei sorriu e fez um gesto de 'vem cá' com o dedo; Sasuke levantou-se com um suspiro, caminho para frente de sala. As fangirls dele desmaiaram.

- O Sharingan é um Doujutsu especial que naturalmente ocorre nos membros do Clã Uchiha, apesar de nem todos eles terem a habilidade para usá-lo. Sasuke-kun, por favor...

Agora eu estava curiosa: o Sasuke tinha um kekkei genkai? Ele era de fato em garoto maravilhoso e, para meu espanto, encontrei-me pendurando em cada palavra da Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke rolou os olhos, mas então os fechou, quando os abriu novamente, estavam _vermelhos_. Enquanto as fangirls começaram e rir e guinchar, eu comecei a observar os olhos dele o mais perto que podia do meu lugar. Sim, seus olhos ônix transformaram-se em vermelhos, mas aquela não era a única diferença, eles também tinham três vírgulas em cada olho.

Kurenai-sensei limpou a garganta e começou a explicar novamente.

- A primeira e mais conhecida técnica do Sharingan é habilidade de memorizar qualquer técnica que presencia. Pode memorizas ninjutsu, genjutsu e taijutsu com perfeita precisão, permitindo o usuário usar a técnica copiada. Para reproduzir a técnica copiada, entretanto, é preciso ter habilidade ou capacidade para executá-las. O Sharingan não permite o usuário reproduzir outros kekkei genkais, já que o usuário do Sharingan não copia o traço genético. O Sharingan também possibilita o usuário ter incrível claridade de percepção, permitindo-o rastrear objetos que encontram-se em alta velocidade com facilidade e até prever os próximos movimentos do objeto. A habilidade de rastrear e prever movimentos é largamente baseada nas capacidades individuais, assim, usuários poucos habilidosos tem muito mais dificuldades em rastrear objetos em alta velocidade.

Kurenai-sensei continuou a falar e eu fervorosamente escrevi páginas e páginas de anotações, fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar ao Sasuke qualquer dúvida que eu tivesse.

Assim que Kurenai-sensei terminou de falar sobre o Sharingan, o sinal tocou. Sendo esta a nossa última classe do dia, todos começaram a sair apressados e eu vi que o Sasuke, rapidamente, já estava fora de vista, provavelmente para evitar suas fãs.

Pegando meus livros, corri atrás dele.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, espera, por favor.

Ele parecia assustado por eu ter de fato a parado.

- O que? – Perguntou, porém não rispidamente.

- Desculpa, não quero te perturbar, mas... – Eu notei quão tenso ele estava; ele estava pensando que eu iria chamá-lo para sair como aquelas fãs sem cérebros? -... você poderia me contar mais sobre o Sharingan?

Eu tive o prazer de ver Uchiha Sasuke com o queixo caído.

- Você é a primeira garota, na verdade a primeira pessoa, que pergunta algo como isso.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez. – Eu disse teimosamente.

- Porque você quer saber?

- É que eu estou interessada... em kekkei genkai, especialmente Doujutsu – eu estava pensando em fazer meu mestrado sobre isso.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Você já esta pensando em mestrado?

- É melhor estar preparada.

Ele me fitou por um longo tempo, então fechou os olhos e assentiu.

- O que você deseja saber?

**.**

**continua...**

**.**

* * *

**n/t: Hey, hey! (: Mais um capítulo novo!**

**A Sakura-chan encontrou a Ino e teve um dia bem movimentado! Em ação em si, não tivemos muita, né? As explicações sobre os kekkei foram grandes e... KKKK okay, eu tenho que dedurar. As explicações foram tiradas pela autora da Wikipédia na maior cara de pau XDD Eu estava lendo elas lá para ver os termos, e percebi que era igual! Mas não a culpo, sério, a Wikipédia serve pra isso mesmo Q**

**Sasukinho no final percebendo que a Sakura-chan é bem diferente das garotas que ele conhece!**

**Por isso, não deixem de acompanhar os próximos capítulos para verem o desenrolar dessa história :)**

**Claro, **reviews **são sempre bem-vindas, heim. A opinião de vocês nos estimula muito, é gratificante, por isso não custa nada escrever alguma coisa!**

Oh, mais uma coisa, pessoal, não se esqueçam de visitar as outras fanfics do perfil!

**Xoxo**

Ledger


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Narutopertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Fangirling pertence à Laura. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, eu não vou, EU ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO VOU SER FANGIRL de Uchiha Sasuke! Quem liga para aquele corpo lindo e olhos incríveis e cabelos sedosos e... Oh droga!

**Autora:** Laura-chan

**Tradutoras:**J. Proudmoore, o.o' Khali Hime e Ledger m.

**Classificação:**T **- Gênero:**Romance/Humor **- Casal:**Sasuke/Sakura

**n/t: 'Tomoe' é um desenho de forma abstrata Japonesa, descrita como uma espiral que relembra uma vírgula. Sua origem é incerta. Achei que deveria informar, caso vocês desconheçam. ;)**

* * *

**Fangirling**

**Capítulo III**

_Traduzido por J. Proudmoore_

_Betado por Bela21_

.

.

.

-... e o número de tomoe muda com a idade?

- Sim, e não apenas com isso. Na verdade, o poder do Sharingan é julgado através do número de tomoe nos olhos, conhecido como o 'selo de tomoe'. Não é desconhecido para um usuário do Sharingan ter diferentes quantidades em cada olho. Meu Sharingan inicialmente tinha dois em um olho e um no outro, e então, com o tempo, ele evoluiu para três tomoe em cada olho, o que significa que eu tenho um Sharingan completamente desenvolvido.

- Wow. - Eu estava impressionada, e olhei por cima de minhas anotações de olhos arregalados.

Nós estávamos sentados em um agradável café próximo de Konohagakure Gakuen, eu tomando um chá gelado e Sasuke um copo de água. Sasuke sorriu presunçoso e pareceu orgulhoso de si mesmo. Em seguida ele olhou para mim genuinamente satisfeito. – Você realmente está interessada no Sharingan.

Eu pisquei. – O que?

- Eu pensei que isso era uma desculpa para sair comigo.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos: era isso que ele realmente pensava de mim? Meu peito doía enquanto eu lutava contra as lágrimas que estavam se aglomerando em meus olhos. Eu comecei a me levantar.

- Oh, bem, se é isso que você pensa de mim...

Sasuke pareceu alarmado e agarrou meu pulso. – Não, pare, está bem? Eu... eu não quis ofender você. – Era um pedido de desculpas, então eu me sentei de novo, olhando-o com meus olhos semi-abertos.

- Escute, eu sei que eu fui rude, mas... as garotas parecem querer apenas uma coisa de mim. – Ele suspirou e sorriu amargamente.

Eu repentinamente senti pena dele: ele era visto como um garoto bonito e o membro de um clã proeminente, não simplesmente como Sasuke. Eu segurei sua mão e ele me encarou assustado.

- Me desculpe, está bem? Eu... eu não deveria ter tirado conclusões precipitadas.

- Nem eu deveria.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e eu não pude evitar me sentir tonta.

- Bem, eu perdôo você se me contar mais uma coisa.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu. – Fala.

.

.

.

Os dois adolescentes ignoravam o fato de estarem sendo observados: oito garotas olharam para eles com raiva, a líder delas mordendo o lábio com tanta força que começou a sangrar.

- Ami-chan, o que vamos fazer? – Disse uma garota para outra de cabelos longos.

Nos olhos de Ami brilhou alguma coisa perigosa.

- Nós vamos ensinar aquela vadia que o Sasuke-kun é nosso.

As outras garotas se animaram, enquanto ela sorria maldosamente.

.

.

.

Os olhos vermelhos dele eram extraordinários: eu tinha implorado que Sasuke me deixasse ver o Sharingan e, depois de MUITA hesitação, ele tinha suspirado e ativado sua kekkei genkai.

- É tão bonito... – eu murmurei enquanto desenhava rapidamente em meu papel – pupila preta, íris vermelha, três tomoe em um círculo. Eu sorri sinceramente enquanto ele o desativava. – Obrigada...

- Hn.

- Eu também ouvi sobre o Mangekyou Sharingan: o que você pode me dizer sobre ele? – Eu perguntei, caneta pronta para escrever qualquer informação que Sasuke iria me contar.

Ele repentinamente ficou sério. – Eu não sei como você descobriu sobre o Mangekyou, mas eu lhe asseguro que é um segredo bem guardado na família Uchiha. Eu lhe contarei sobre ele se você prometer que usará a informação apenas na sua tese.

Surpresa, eu só concordei com a cabeça. – É claro que eu prometo. Eu não ia espalhar o que você me contou.

Sasuke parecia satisfeito e diminuiu sua voz. – O Mangekyou Sharingan é uma forma intensificada do Sharingan. Ele é distinguível de um Sharingan normal através de sua aparência, que muda a forma do selo de tomoe – no entanto, ele tem uma aparência diferente entre os usuários. Há rumores de que para obtê-lo você deve matar seu melhor amigo.

Eu não pude conter uma arfada. – Você tem que matar seu melhor amigo? É desumano!

Sasuke bufou. – É por isso que poucos na longa história do Clã Uchiha conseguiram obtê-lo; a maioria se recusa a matar seu melhor amigo para ganhar mais poder.

- Isso é uma coisa boa. – Eu observei. – Nós precisamos de poder para proteger as pessoas mais importantes para nós, se nós matarmos nosso melhor amigo, como podemos nos chamar de protetores?

O garoto na minha frente me encarou atônito, antes de trazer uma mão para cobrir sua boca; eu o olhei preocupada, mas percebi que ele estava escondendo sua risada – Uchiha Sasuke estava rindo!

- B-bem, o que é tão engraçado? – Eu perguntei, cruzando meus braços em frente ao peito.

Os olhos dele estavam brilhando em divertimento, e meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Naruto me disse a mesma coisa muito tempo atrás. – ele sorriu suavemente, provavelmente relembrando. – Vocês são bem parecidos, você e Naruto, quero dizer. Ambos são legais do seu próprio jeito.

Eu corei pelo elogio inesperado. – Oh, bem, você tem sorte de não ter me conhecido quando eu era pequena. – eu ri, tentando aliviar a tensão. – Eu era uma criança bem mimada.

Ele riu quietamente, e então sua expressão tornou-se séria. – Outras perguntas?

- Bem, sim, só mais uma. – eu balbuciei, olhando minhas anotações. – Você sabe se há pessoas com o Mangekyou Sharingan atualmente?

Ele enrijeceu, mas após um momento de hesitação decidiu me contar. – Dois. Um deles é meu irmão mais velho. – Ele sorriu amargamente.

- Você tem um irmão mais velho? – Perguntei perplexa.

Sasuke olhou para o meu rosto e então bufou novamente enquanto ria. – Se você fosse uma _fangirl_, você já saberia sobre Uchiha Itachi, o perfeito gênio Uchiha. – Ele disse com uma raiva mal contida e uma forte amargura.

Eu me irritei. – Bem, eu não sou uma fangirl, como você pode ver. – _'mas eu gostaria muito de ter uma chance com você...' _– Ele realmente matou o melhor amigo?

Sasuke deu de ombros. – Ele entrou em uma discussão com Shisui, seu melhor amigo, e eles quase se mataram naquele dia, mas só Itachi obteve o Mangekyou. Ele não está muito feliz com isso; diz que deteriora a visão cada vez que ele usa.

- Sério? – Agora, isso era bem interessante pelas implicações médicas. Eu sublinhei esse fato em minhas anotações.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque você está tão interessada nisso. – Sasuke estava me encarando com sua cabeça levemente inclinada.

- Eu quero me tornar uma médica-nin. – Eu expliquei. – Eu já tenho o controle perfeito de chakra e o conhecimento, mas eu devo aprender muito mais – é interessante aprender sobre Dojutsu, sem contar útil. – Eu estava falando automaticamente, enquanto checava minhas notas para ver se haviam outras coisas que eu pudesse perguntá-lo. – Eu quero estar apta a salvar quantas vidas eu puder.

- É um objetivo nobre.

Eu sorri para ele. - Obrigada.

Eu suspirei e lhe disse que tinha acabado com as perguntas. Ele deu de ombros e falou que se eu tivesse mais dúvidas poderia perguntar a ele. No fim, eu estava radiante: primeiro, eu consegui passar algum tempo com Sasuke fora da escola; segundo, eu consegui informações interessantes sobre Dojutsu. Eu ponderei se conseguiria pedir a Hinata para me explicar algumas coisas sobre o Byakugan.

Eu estava caminhando para casa, já que ela não é longe da escola, quando repentinamente oito garotas bloquearam meu caminho. Eu gemi internamente, FANGIRLS!

- Bem, Pinky... agora você está completamente sozinha.

Novamente com o insulto 'pinky'? Elas certamente não eram originais.

Eu não quero machucar vocês. – eu sorri falsamente. – Então, por favor, saiam do meu caminho.

A garota riu estridente. – Machucar a gente? A única que vai se machucar é **você**!

É, continue sonhando vadia.

A líder, que eu acredito se chamar Ami, retirou uma kunai: uh, você me vê tremendo de medo? – Vamos lá, garotas. – ela sorriu de canto. – Peguem-na.

Ah, bem que vocês queriam!

Eu dei um passo para o lado a fim de evitar a primeira _fangirl_ que veio em minha direção, então eu girei meu gancho de direita e o mandei direto nas costas dela.

Ami-vadia rosnou em raiva e atirou sua kunai, que eu capturei entre dois dedos; isso era muito fácil, treinar com Tsunade-shishou era bem mais difícil. Também pelo fato dela não pegar leve comigo e usar toda sua força inumana para me acertar – eu me lembrava da primeira vez em que treinamos juntas, eu fui para casa com contusões e uma costela quebrada que shishou curou enquanto sorria encabulada.

Já que eu treinei para evitar os golpes de Tsunade-shishou (e algumas vezes de Jiraiya-sama), evitar os socos das _fangirls_ de Sasuke era como simplesmente caminhar em uma batalha para mim.

- Você não consegue ficar parada? – Praguejou uma garota loira, cansada de correr em círculos tentando me acertar.

- Desculpe, mas eu não tenho intenções de me machucar por sua causa. Não que você pudesse, é claro. Você deveria treinar mais, sabia? – Eu escarneci, deixando-as ainda mais bravas. Elas eram estúpidas: shinobis em batalhas precisam controlar suas emoções e focar no inimigo. Ficar irritada era um jeito de perder o foco, a luta e, talvez, sua vida também.

Eu suspirei e acertei a garota com a lateral de minha mão atrás de seu pescoço, deixando-a quase inconsciente enquanto eu evitava outras duas kunais.

Logo a luta havia terminado e as oito garotas estavam no chão, gemendo de dor.

- Eu peguei leve com vocês. Não testem minha paciência novamente, ou vou realmente machucar vocês. – Eu disse friamente, observando especialmente Ami, que estava cerrando os dentes em raiva.

- Não há nada entre mim e Sasuke, eu só estava perguntando a ele coisas sobre o Sharingan; se você não consegue aceitar isso, então você é realmente patética. O que é mais patético é você seguindo fanaticamente um garoto que não apenas não se importa com você, mas também está irritado com seu comportamento. Se você fosse mais autêntica, Sasuke provavelmente seria mais gentil. Ao invés disso você age como uma cadela no cio.

Eu bufei pelos olhares chocados nos rostos delas, assim que a compreensão as atingia.

- Sasuke é um ser humano, não um brinquedo; vocês estão magoando ele tratando-o como um objeto. E é por isso que ele odeia vocês. Eu consigo entender quando garotinhas são obcecadas com garotos, mas vocês têm dezessete anos, deveriam se concentrar em mais do que apenas gostar de um cara por sua aparência – vocês estão treinando para serem kunoichi, comecem a agir de acordo!

Eu disse isso em uma voz calma, mas até eu conseguia ouvir a raiva contida nela. Eu lembrava o jeito deprimido com que ele dissera _"as garotas parecem querer apenas uma coisa de mim"_. Eu conseguia entender como ele se sentia – não ser gostado por quem ele é, mas por sua aparência – porque isso tinha acontecido comigo antes. E eu sabia que magoava, querer dizer as pessoas que havia algo mais do que um rosto bonito, mas não conseguir.

- Eu vejo vocês amanhã na escola. – Eu disse, virando-me e começando a andar.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou uma voz rouca; eu me sobressaltei e me encontrei cara a cara com um belo homem de olhos negros e cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cabalo – ele, na verdade, parecia um pouco com Sasuke. Ao seu lado, uma garota bonita com cabelos escuros segurava sua mão.

- Ehm... – Eu disse, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo em torno de meu dedo, envergonhada. Eu tentei não parecer culpada.

- Nós estávamos treinando. – Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Eu fiquei embasbacada enquanto Ami se levantava tremendo. Ela olhou-me nos olhos e então fez uma reverência.

- Obrigada pela lição, Sakura-sensei.

Eu conseguia apenas ficar boquiaberta enquanto as outras garotas seguiam o exemplo de sua líder e curvavam-se diante de mim. Com uma dignidade que eu não as considerava capaz, elas andaram para longe, deixando-me atônita com dois estranhos.

- Nada sério aconteceu, então. – O homem disse gentilmente. – É melhor você ir para casa, vai escurecer em breve.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e me sobressaltei quando olhei para meu relógio, notando quão tarde era. – Boa noite. – eu me curvei para eles, antes de correr para casa, esperando que meus pais não me matassem por estar tão tarde.

.

.

.

O homem de cabelos longos e a garota de cabelos negros viraram a cabeça para a esquerda, em direção a um jovem pensativo caminhando até eles.

- Você viu o que aconteceu, otouto? – O homem mais velho sorriu de canto, enquanto o outro o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Cale a boca, Itachi.

- Ela o defendeu ferozmente.

Sasuke suspirou e olhou na direção em que Sakura desaparecera. – Hn. Ela defendeu mesmo.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte, quando eu cheguei à escola, as _fangirls_ do Sasuke me cumprimentaram pacificamente enquanto eu entrava na sala. Eu olhei-as perplexa por um momento, antes de sorrir e acenar com a cabeça. Talvez elas fossem bem mais legais uma vez que não estivessem obcecadas por Sasuke.

Quando Sasuke entrou, ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas assim que as garotas apenas cumprimentaram-no com um "Bom dia Sasuke-kun!", mas não fizeram movimento algum para abraçá-lo ou chamá-lo para encontros, e ele acenou com a cabeça em retorno.

Naruto estava surpreso também e inclinou-se sobre minha carteira para falar com Sasuke. – Oi, Teme! Você fez alguma coisa com as suas _fangirls_?

- Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu...

Eu bufei silenciosamente, sabendo que esse pequeno pedaço de informação seria um segredo meu; eu sorri, esperando Kakashi-sensei, que eu tinha aprendido que era para nos ensinar também Ninjutsu Avançado II, chegar. Quando ele entrou, esfregou atrás de sua cabeça envergonhadamente, dizendo algo sobre 'ficar perdido na estrada da vida', para qual Naruto replicou com um alto 'mentiroso!' e a classe inteira explodiu em risadas. Eu sorri também e imaginei que eu fosse gostar de viver em Konoha.

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Sasuke em meu rosto, deixando-me inquieta. Após dez minutos disso, eu sibilei se havia algo que ele precisava.

Ele sorriu. Realmente sorriu, não um sorriso irônico ou meio sorriso, mas um pequeno, fofo, muito fofo sorriso!

'_Agora, Sakura, não babe, não grite, não aja como uma fangirl! Respire fundo e aja normalmente!_' Eu disse a mim mesma, suando internamente.

'**Vamos pular nele!**' minha _fangirl _ interna exclamou, não ajudando em nada.

- Sim? – Eu guinchei. O que aconteceu com agir normalmente, friamente?

- Obrigada. Com as _fangirls_, eu quero dizer.

Eu arfei e corei furiosamente. – Você sabia?!

Ele deu de ombros. – Eu vi o que aconteceu. – ele sorriu de canto. - Grande discurso. – e virou-se para ouvir Kakashi-sensei, enquanto eu fiquei paralisada em minha cadeira, esperando que nossa conversa fosse apenas um sonho.

Quando eu finalmente estava apta a virar meu corpo para encarar o professor, havia tantos pensamentos correndo em minha cabeça que ela estava começando a doer.

Oh, droga, gostar de Uchiha Sasuke com certeza era difícil!

**Continua...**

* * *

**n/t: Cara, eu estava com esse capítulo traduzido há algum tempo. Depois me liguei que estava atrasada e pedi pra Bela betar (o que ela fez super duper rápido!) e depois acabei me enrolando com o capítulo pronto de novo e demorei.**

**Bah, eu sou uma estúpida mesmo!**

**Capítulo divertido, apesar de não ser um dos meus preferidos. Mas, me digam vocês o que acharam! :P**

**Desculpem o atraso, eu sou expert em procrastinar mesmo. Nas poucas horas livres que tenho, fico alternando entre dormir(muito)!, assistir Game of Thrones e jogar Ragnarok ou WoW. xD**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! :D**

**xoxo**

**J. Proudmoore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Fangirling pertence à _Laura-chan_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **_Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, eu não vou, EU ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO VOU SER FANGIRL de Uchiha Sasuke! Quem liga para aquele corpo lindo e olhos incríveis e cabelos sedosos e... Oh droga!_

**Autora:** Laura-chan

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Betareader Oficial**: Bela21

**Classificação: **T **- Gênero: **Romance/Humor **- Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura & outros

* * *

**Fangirling**

**Capítulo IV**

Traduzido por K Hime

_Betado por Bela21_

* * *

Foi um mês depois do início do período letivo quando finalmente começou a ter aulas de algo relacionado à medicina: na verdade, "aulas de Saúde" deveriam ensinar o básico aos jovens shinobis sobre os princípios de cura. Eu tinha certeza que arrasaria, especialmente nessa matéria, graças ao meu treinamento com Tsunade-Shishou.

Para ser sincera e não tenho tentado ser modesta também, meu conhecimento médico era de um estudante universitário: Eu esperava entrar nas aulas avançadas no próximo ano, já que por ter sido transferida de forma súbita, não consegui puxar a matéria a tempo.

A aula de saúde era uma dessas aulas extracurriculares que você poderia "empurrar" para o ano seguinte, mas também uma das mais procuradas, por causa de sua utilidade na vida de um shinobi: é por isso que todos os meus amigos tinham decidido fazê-la ao mesmo tempo.

Nossa professora era a Chiyo-sensei, uma velhinha que tinha sido rival de Tsunade-Shishou no passado. Já ouvi minha mentora dizer algo sobre ela enquanto bebia com Jiraiya-sama.

- Hoje, - Chiyo-sensei começou com sua voz cansada - … vamos começar com algo simples: Controle de chakra. - Eu vi alguns estudantes se mexer desconfortavelmente em suas cadeiras e sorri presunçosamente. - Eu simplesmente era a melhor em controle de chakra.

- Para se tornar um ninja médico é necessário não apenas um nível elevado de inteligência, mas um controle de chakra excelente. Embora neste curso não treinaremos para nos tornar ninjas médicos, mas para adquirir um conhecimento básico de cura, faz parte de tal. Infelizmente, o controle de chakra é algo que pode ser parcialmente aprendido, mas na maior parte das vezes, essa característica é algo inato.

Os olhos sérios de Chiyo-sensei procuravam algo entre nós.

- Agora eu vou testar o chakra de vocês e aqueles que eu julgar ter um controle sobre o próprio chakra insuficiente, ou terão de treinar muito ou terão de abandonar essa aula.

Fitou-nos ainda séria e continuou com sua explicação.

Eu não tinha mesmo que me concentrar naquilo e quase que preguiçosamente meu chakra esverdeado moveu-se para as palmas das minhas mãos realizando o que ela acabara de nos comandar a fazer. Eu sabia que Chiyo-sensei tinha percebido minha facilidade e que eu já tinha terminado a tarefa e também notei o pequeno sorrio em seus lábios.

Duas explosões de chakra de ambos os meus lados me fizeram quase pular de susto: Sasuke estava tentando controlar seu chakra azul, saindo de seu corpo quase que de forma descontrolada e Naruto estava tendo mais dificuldades ainda, por colocar chakra demais no intento. Suspirando, murmurei para ele se concentrar mais e imaginar em sua mente o chakra como algo sólido. Ele me deu um sorriso agradecido e depois do meu conselho, ele também foi capaz de formar o escudo de chakra que Chiou-sensei nos mandou fazer após alguns minutos.

Depois de meia hora, Chiyo-sensei bateu palmas para chamar nossa atenção.

- Bem, já me decidi. - Ela apontou para alguns alunos, pedindo-lhes que ou treinassem mais ou deixassem essa aula. Após isso, fitou-me diretamente nos olhos e eu sabia o que estava por vir.

- Haruno Sakura. Você tem um controle de chakra excelente, o melhor que já vi. Pode explicar como aprendeu essa técnica de agora pouco?

Eu podia sentir alguns olhares em mim e me senti muito desconfortável. Após um momento de hesitação, fitei a sensei.

- Eu venho treinando pra me tornar ninja médica já faz seis anos.

Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Ah. Então por que não está na aula avançada?

- Er… é porque eu sou aluna transferida. Será que não posso fazer o teste e entrar em outra aula? - A desafiei.

Ela estava sorrindo presunçosamente agora. - Então, por que não mostra suas habilidades de cura para a classe? - Ela estava zombando de mim, eu sabia.

Eu não disse nada, mas peguei uma kunai da mochila e rapidamente cortei meu pulso esquerdo profundamente - E ouvi meus colegas assustarem-se e Naruto exclamar baixinho "Sakura-chan!", quando o sangue começou a fluir do meu braço até a mesa. Eu sabia que estava exagerando, mas a velha bruxa tinha me irritado e eu queria lhe ensinar uma lição. Logo em seguida meu chakra verde apareceu sob a palma direita e o passei sobre o ferimento, curando-o imediatamente.

Eu sabia que Chiyo-sensei ficou surpresa.

- Muito bom: quem te ensinou?

Eu sorri maliciosamente. - Tsunade-sama.

A professora não era a única pessoa surpresa na sala, e ainda ficou com aquela carranca irritada no rosto. - A mulher Lesma? Você está brincando comigo, menina? Tsunade tem apenas uma aprendiz e seu nome é Shizune-

Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção e Chiyo-sensei interrompeu-se, dizendo um "Entre".

Eu conhecia muito bem a mulher que entrara; cabelo curto preto, olhos negros e um porquinho fofinho a tiracolo, Shizune-nee-san sorriu para Chiyo-sensei.

- Chiyo-san, a diretora gostaria de ter algumas palavras com você.

A professora sorriu e disse. - É claro Shizune-san. Mas, primeiro, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar uma estudante que diz ser aprendiz de Tsunade... é claro que eu disse que isso é impossível, porque ela tem apenas uma aprendiz, que é você-

Shizune-nee-san olhou ao redor da classe e me viu acenando alegremente para ela.

- Sakura-chan! - Exclamou radiante e Chiyo-sensei ficou em silêncio.

- Olá, Shizune-nee-san! - Respondi, adorando o olhar de mais puro choque no rosto da professora de Saúde. Tonton, a porquinha rosada, ronronou e correu para mim, esfregando-se na minha perna enquanto eu acariciava sua cabeça.

- Então você está em Konoha agora? Isso é muito bom! Tsunade-sama é a nova diretora de Konohagakure Gakuen, Sarutobi-sama atribuiu a tarefa para ela, que não ficou muito feliz com isso.

- Papelada demais, eu acho. -Disse, conhecendo muito bem o ódio da minha mentora quanto a excesso de burocracia.

- É o que ela diz. Mas nós duas sabemos que ela é muito preguiçosa. - Demos uma risadinha.

Chiyo-sensei finalmente conseguiu formar palavras, depois de permanecer boquiaberta por uns bons cinco minutos. - Shizune-san... o que-isso significa que... ela...?

- Ah, Sakura é a aluna a qual se referia? - Shizune-nee-san lhe sorriu . - Nem tantas pessoas conhecem essa informação, mas sim, ela é a segunda aprendiz de Tsunade-sama. Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na classe avançada? - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, falando comigo.

Eu dei de ombros. - Não foi possível fazer o teste.

Ela riu e acenou com a mão. - Eu vou falar com Tsunade-sama e vamos ter certeza de que você seja transferida para o Avançado I.

Sorri amplamente e abracei a mulher . - Obrigada, Shizune-nee-san.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Ela sorriu se desculpando. - Chiyo-san, lembre-se de ir ver a diretora. Foi bom vê-la novamente, Sakura-chan!

Gostei do olhar atordoado dos meus colegas de classe.

- Isso é incrível Sakura! - Ino exclamou, pela décima vez, alto o suficiente para todos em nossa mesa ouvirem-na e tudo que fiz foi fitá-la em desespero.

Amaldiçoei mentalmente, mas exteriormente apenas suspirei com um sorriso fraco. - Ino, por favor, pare de repetir isso...

Ino acenou com pauzinhos casualmente e argumentou. - Mas não é todo dia que eu descubro que uma melhor amiga é a aprendiz de uma dos três Sannins lendários! Afinal, Tsunade-sama é também a nossa nova diretora. Depois que Sarutobi-sama decidiu que já estava velho demais para continuar como diretor, com o Yondaime como novo Hokage e Tsunade-sama como nova diretora, ele pôde se aposentar em paz!

- Eu nem sabia que ela era a nossa diretora! - disse pensativa. - A última vez que ouvi falar dela foi uma semana antes do início das aulas.

- Mas Sakura-chan... - Hinata interrompeu timidamente. - Você disse que viaja muito e eu sei que para se tornar uma ninja médica você deve treinar constantemente e estudar muito, como Tsunade-sama pode avaliar seu progresso?

Eu olhei para ela atônita: aquela foi a primeira vez que a ouvi falar, aliás, sem gaguejar.

Tossi um pouco quando percebi que meus colegas tinham voltado sua atenção para mim.

- Bem... - Comecei a explicar - … A primeira vez que encontrei Tsunade-Shishou foi quando estava em Suna - Chiyo-sensei ensinava lá também, mas eu não a conhecia - e eu fiquei lá por dois anos, então Tsunade- Shishou tinha tempo para me avaliar e foi assim que aprendi o básico. Então, nos separamos, mas ambas viajamos muito, mesmo que por motivos diferentes, e, no final, sempre temos um momento para avaliações. Aliás, Tsunade-Shishou me deu um monte de livros para estudar - principalmente sobre anatomia e outras coisas, mas também sobre técnicas e jutsus; mantivemos contato, para que eu pudesse perguntar a ela sobre dúvidas ou se eu tivesse problemas com um jutsu ou outro.

- Desculpe interromper. - Tenten disse, levantando a mão como se estivéssemos em sala de aula. - Ouvi dizer que Tsunade-sama tem uma força desumana: isso é verdade?

Mesmo os meninos pareciam interessados nisso; interiormente fiquei satisfeita pelo olhar vagamente admirado de Sasuke.

- Oh, isso, eu melhor que ninguém sei! - ri. - Sim, isso é verdade. Ninjas médicos devem treinar muito taijutsu para evitar ser atingido, porque se forem feridos ou mortos, quem irá curar seus companheiros de equipe? E Tsunade-Shishou usa seu chakra para aumentar sua força. Se você for treinar comigo um dia desses, te mostro o que ela me ensinou. - Pisquei-lhe.

Sasuke riu em diversão e levantou-se, deixando sua bandeja de lado. Suas fangirls imediatamente foram atrás dele.

Eu sabia que ele odiava as fangirls, mas não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes de uma garota, em especial, que conseguiu enlaçar seu braço, pressionando seus seios contra ele. Eu sorri um pouco quando ele rosnou em desgosto e tratou de afastá-la.

Quando cheguei a conhecê-lo melhor, percebi que _realmente,_ realmente gostava dele: ele era indiferente, frio e às vezes claramente rude, mas podia ser gentil também. Ele era muito inteligente e gostava de passar o tempo falando sobre treinamento, jutsus, estudos ou assuntos sem sentido; também percebi que no fundo ele era extremamente ciumento e invejoso para com o irmão, embora de uma maneira saudável e sim, ele o adorava.

Eu consegui fazer ele me falar mais sobre o Sharingan e minhas pesquisas sobre Dojutsu progrediram, também eu pedi o mesmo a Hinata e se eu poderia dar uma olhada nos pergaminhos de seu clã sobre o Byakugan: infelizmente, o pai de Hinata me deixou ver apenas os pergaminhos com informações mais básicas.

Senti a presença de alguém atrás de mim e logo notei quem era.

- Sakura! - Tsunade-Shishou exclamou com sua voz rouca, me abraçando por trás e quase me sufocando com seus seios enormes.

- Ss-Shishou! - quase sufoquei. - N-não-consigo- ... ressssspirar...

- Ops, desculpe Sakura. - Tsunade-Shishou me soltou e me virei para fitar a bela mulher que fora minha mentora. Ela estava sorrindo, ignorando o fato de que estava dando a um monte de meninos tarados jorros de "nosebleed".

- Shishou, vejo que está bem. - Sorri.

Ela deu de ombros e esticou o pescoço e os ombros. - Queria queimar toda aquela papelada, mas até que é bom pra passar o tempo. - Seus olhos brilharam. - É bom você estar aqui para que possamos continuar nosso treinamento.

Eu quase gritei de felicidade, mas lutei contra o impulso de saltar e apenas me curvei em agradecimento.

Naruto, de repente, fez beicinho. - Nee, nee, Obaa-chan, por que está cumprimentando apenas a Sakura-chan?

- Naruto! - rugiu minha mentora e eu quase saltei de susto. - Eu lhe disse para não me chamar de OBAA! EU NAO SOU VELHA!

- Você é, Shishou, simplesmente não parece que é. - Pontuei, sorrindo presunçosa perante a carranca em sua face.

- Oh, teremos treino de taijutsu extra, isso vai ser bom pra você, Sakura. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Eu sabia, eu sabia que minha mentora era uma baita sádica. Então fiz beicinho.

- Como eu estava dizendo... Naruto, eu não sou velha!

- Mas Tsunade-OBAA-chan!

- Silêncio! Diga-me Naruto, você já ouviu de Jiraiya?

- Eh, Ero-sennin? - O loiro parecia confuso. - Ele deixou Konoha há dois meses.

- O cretino… - Shishou murmurou.

- Então acho que vocês dois se conhecem. - Disse, de forma muito inteligente, devo admitir.

- Ah! - Naruto sorriu - Fui eu quem pediu pro Ero-sennin convencer a OBAA-chan a aceitar o cargo de diretora.

Eu fitei minha mentora surpresa, ela bufou, mas sorriu levemente. - O moleque pode ser convincente quando não está gritando em seu ouvido que quer rámen e vai se tornar o melhor Kage de Konoha um dia.

- Hey! - Naruto gritou. - Rámen é a melhor comida do mundo e me tornar Hokage é o meu sonho!

- Nós já sabemos disso, dobe. - Sasuke bufou. - Você tem repetido isso desde que aprendeu a falar.

Naruto rosnou. - Pelo menos meu objetivo não é me tornar o cara mais mal humorado de Konoha!

- Dobe, você quer morrer?

Tsunade-Shishou me fitou. - Eles são sempre assim? - Perguntou, apontando para os dois rivais/melhores amigos.

- Infelizmente sim. - suspirei - E eles são melhores amigos.

- Feh! - Shishou riu brevemente. - Eles me fazem lembrar de Jiraiya e Orochimaru.

Eu tremi ao ouvir o nome de Orochimaru-sama, lembrando vagamente do sannin, a cobra sorridente com aquele jeito assustador.

Tsunade-Shishou bateu palmas. - Ah, eu ia esquecendo, Sakura, eu te transferi para o Avançado I, você vai achar bastante fácil porque já te ensinei a maior parte dos jutsus no ano passado, no entanto, não é uma coisa tão ruim assim repassá-los, e isso vai prepará-la melhor para o Avançado II no próximo ano. - Ela me deu um olhar intenso. - Eu realmente espero que você fique aqui para sempre, você é adulta o suficiente para viver sozinha e eu gostaria de tê-la aqui em Konoha, onde eu possa treiná-la.

Eu sorri. - Meu pai disse que vai ficar aqui por um longo tempo e eu quero cursar a Universidade de Konohagakure, então acho que eu vou ficar aqui sim.

Minha mentora balançou a cabeça e suspirou em alívio. - Sakura, isso é muito bom. Preciso de um médico do seu calibre ao meu lado.

Eu corei com o elogio, quase sem perceber que Sasuke me observava o tempo inteiro.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Ok ok, vcs podem me matar. A culpa e toda minha pelo atraso *imenso* de Fangirling .._

_..._

_Ai ai, flores, mas digam, estao curtindo a fic?_

_Esse cpt e mais do tipo "cpt-ponte". _

_Nao aconteceu tanta coisa assim, mas logo teremos mais "acao"_

_Ok :D_

_.._

_Bom personas, deixo as senhoritas por aqui,_

_fiquem com um bjito_

_e nos vemos amanha la no meu perfil, sim ;D_

_Hime ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Fangirling pertence à Laura-chan. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Eu não vou paparicar Uchiha Sasuke, eu não vou, EU ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO VOU SER FANGIRL de Uchiha Sasuke! Quem liga para aquele corpo lindo e olhos incríveis e cabelos sedosos e... Oh droga!

**Autora:** Laura-chan

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T **- Gênero: **Romance/Humor **- Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

**Fangirling**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

Traduzido por Ledger m.

_Betado por Bella21_

.

.

Era outra entediante aula com Gai-sensei. Eu geralmente gostava de taijutsu, principalmente desde que eu comecei a melhorar nessa técnica graças à Tsunade-shishou, antes dela eu era uma droga. Mas o Gai-sensei nos treina de forma ineficiente, fazendo a gente praticar coisas que de jeito nenhum usaríamos em uma luta com inimigos de verdade.

Coisas como "Deem 75 voltas ao redor do ginásio!", ou "Façam 500 agachamentos!" e por aí vai.

Nenhuma luta de verdade ou treino com shuriken e kunai. Resumindo: entediante.

Já que era o começo do Verão, estávamos no campo, fora do ginásio, sentados no chão preguiçosamente assistindo ao Gai-sensei e o Rock Lee esbravejando sobre juventude e coisas jovens; era uma aula em conjunto com a III-B, então Neji e Tenten logo se juntaram a nós, observando o professor e seu eu mais jovem.

- Eu irei conversar com a Tsunade-shishou sobre os métodos de ensinar taijutsu do Gai-sensei! – eu exclamei por fim, exasperada por estar desperdiçando meu tempo.

- Boa sorte. – Sasuke suspirou. – Sarutobi-sama tentou muitas vezes conversar com Gai, mas bem, você pode ver no que resultou.

Ele usava uma camisa negra sem mangas e shorts preto, um joelho estava dobrado e suportava o peso de seu braço: ele parecia delicioso o suficiente para ser devorado, e eu tinha certeza que muitas garotas estavam com os rostos grudados no vidro da sala para dar uma olhada no Uchiha prodígio.

Minha _fangirl_ interna estava salivando e sugerindo coisas que ela gostaria de fazer com ele; mentalmente eu afastei-a. Abaixei minha cabeça, não querendo que ninguém além da Ino, que já estava sorrindo de lado para mim, soubesse o que eu sinto pelo Sasuke.

- Ei, Sakura-chan. – Naruto chamou por mim.

Eu sorri para ele, deitada no chão.

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Você ficou em Suna, certo? – Quando assenti, ele continuou. – Por acaso você esteve na Academia da Vila Oculta da Areia? – Ele sorriu mais uma vez ao meu assentir. – Você conhece Sabaku no Gaara?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu levantei o tronco.

- Gaara-chan? Claro que o conheço!

Todos olharam para mim, Naruto ficou boquiaberto, Sasuke engasgou-se com a água que bebia.

- Gaara-chan? – Neji riu. - Você o chama de Gaara-chan?

Eu fitei o Hyuuga e zombei:

- Sim. Qual o problema de vocês? Ele é um dos meus amigos mais queridos. – Minha expressão tornou-se pensativa. – Faz meses que não tenho notícias dele... Pergunto-me o que ele está fazendo, junto com Temari e Kankuro...

Pela menos uma vez Shikamaru não estava agindo preguiçosamente.

- Você conhece Temari e Kankuro também?

- Claro, em Suna todos conhecem os irmãos Sabaku. Eles são descendentes do Kazekage, afinal de contas. Mas vocês os conhecem?

Todos riram.

- Há três anos, – Tenten iniciou - Konoha sediou uma grande competição entre escolas do ensino fundamental e médio como modo de medir seus poderes. Qualquer estudante podia participar.

Franzi o cenho, nunca tido ouvido nada sobre isso, e ponderei onde estava três anos antes... Ah! Estava treinando com a Tsunade-sama a maior parte do ano escolar na Vila Oculta do Som, viajando com ela a procura de plantas medicinais e um novo jutsu médico. Foi por volta dessa época que eu conheci o Orochimaru-sama, que era o líder da Vila; seu assistente era um jovem médico-nin chamado Kabuto. Kabuto-san era estranho, um pouco sádico, mas até que era legal. Eu e ele treinamos bastante juntos.

- Eu acho que o Gaara-chan e os irmãos dele participaram do evento – eu disse.

Sasuke rolou os olhos e murmurou algo por de baixo de sua respiração, mas Naruto deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Gaara estava tendo alguns problemas...

- O que? – eu o interrompi, preocupada. – Ele nunca me contou nada sobre isso nas cartas que escreveu para mim.

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Talvez ele não quisesse te preocupar... Mas, bem, ele teve uns problemas com poder, afeição e por aí. Ele quase matou o Teme.

Eu engasguei, mortificada.

- **Ele. Fez. **_**O. Que**_**? – **berrei.

Ah, o Gaara-chan iria se ver comigo... Meu melhor amigo quase matara o cara que eu estou afim... Há algo errado nessa situação.

Os outros cobriram suas orelhas e me encararam, mas eu estava muito chocada com a revelação para me importar com isso.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe, eu salvei o Sasuke! – Narutou exclamou alegremente. – E eu ajudei o Gaara a superar os problemas dele.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e suspirei. Nosso grupo votou a olhar de forma desanimada para Gai-sensei e Lee.

Fomos despertos de nossa sonolência por um grito, mais alto até que os de Naruto, e isso já é grande coisa...

- _OI _CRIANÇAS, AQUI ESTÁ O GRANDE SANNIN DOS SAPOS, O MELHOR SHINOBI, O HOMEM DESEJADO POR TODAS AS MULHERES E INVEJADO POR TODOS OS HOMENS!

Uma gota desce em minha expressão de constrangimento.

Longos cabelos brancos? Sim.

Roupas fora de moda? Sim.

Sapo? Sim.

Uma posição estúpida como a do Gai? Sim.

Sorrisinho barato para atrair mulheres? Sim.

Proclamando idiotices em voz alta? Sim.

Sim, era mesmo o Jiraiya-sama.

- _YOSH_, Jiraiya-sama, é uma honra tê-lo em nossa aula – Gai-sensei exclamou, saudando o ninja mais experiente. Troquei olhares com Ino enquanto nos levantávamos.

- Olá, jovem Gai! Quanto tempo!

As aulas de Taijutsu ficaram ainda mais estranhas. Eu estava perdendo as esperanças em aprender alguma coisa... e eu tinha a sensação que eu me sentiria incomodada com o Jiraiya-sama na aula. Ótimo. Perfeito. Delícia. Bem-vindo a selva. Pode notar meu sarcasmo?

De repente, Naruto pôs-se de pé, apontando um dedo a Jiraiya.

- ERO-SENNIN! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ah, sim, tinha esquecido que ele conhecia o Jiraiya-sama – Naruto era meio que seu aprendiz. Pergunto-me como pode ser apenas meio aprendiz...

- _Oi_, Naruto! Eu soube que a Tsunade tornou-se a nova Diretora então decidi vir visitá-la.

Sabia! Pervertido. Provavelmente está apenas tentando dormir com ela mais uma vez. Meu (lindo) nariz que ele veio visitá-la! Estremeci quando os olhos de Jiraiya-sama pousaram em mim e arregalaram-se.

- Ooooh, olhe quem está aqui! – Ele sorriu e eu podia praticamente _ouvir_ seus pensamentos. Ele surgiu em minha frente em uma nuvem de fumaça. – Olá, Sakura-chan. – Ele sorriu de lado, tentando ser charmoso.

- Jiraiya-sama – respondi plenamente.

- O que? Ero-sennin, você conhece a Sakura-chan? – Naruto engasgou-se. Podia jurar ter visto os olhos do Sasuke se estreitarem... Claaaro, apenas nos meus sonhos... Pelo menos eram sonhos ótimos.

- Claro que a conheço, Naruto-_baka_! – O Sannin então sorriu em minha direção. – Claro que eu conheço a linda aprendiz da Tsudande. Você ficou ainda mais bonita desde a última vez que te vi.

- Estou lisonjeada – respondi num tom que dizia o contrário, com as mãos no quadril.

Repentinamente, duas mãos estavam tateando meus seios e Jiraiya estava com essa expressão _hentai_ em seu rosto.

- Nossa, eles ficaram maiores, você não acha, Sakura-chan?

Uma veia saltou em minha testa. Afastei meu punho para socar o pervertido bem no rosto com a força sobre-humana que shishou ensinara. Ele nem teve tempo, já estava voando para fora do espaço. Eu tinha o rosto vermelho e bufava como um touro.

- Seu-seu-**SEU PERVERTIDO DESGREÇADO! – **eu gritei irritada e me sentindo violada. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito para cobrir meus pobres seios.

Ino, Tenten e Hinata estavam boquiabertas e envergonhadas, Rock Lee gritava algo como "não ser capaz de proteger minha flor das garras malignas de um pervertido", Neji e Shikamaru estavam em choque (talvez), enquanto Naruto e Sasuke empalideceram assombrosamente e tinham punhos cerrados.

Jiraiya-sama apareceu em minha frente mais uma vez, mas eu coloquei uma boa distância entre nós. Ele massageava sua bochecha machucada quando cuspiu um dente quebrado. Mas ele estava sorrindo. Talvez ele fosse masoquista, depois de apenhar da Tsunade-shishou tantas vezes.

- Ai, essa doeu, Sakura-chan! Você ainda tem o seu maldoso gancho de direita!

Então, meus cavalheiros de armadura brilhante, quer dizer, Sasuke e Naruto, estavam atrás dele, uma aura sombria envolvia os dois.

- _Ne_, Ero-sennin, no que você estava pensando, tocando na Sakura-chan assim?

- Talvez devêssemos ensinar a ele uma lição, você não acha, Naruto? – Sasuke sorriu de lado, estalando os dedos em punho.

Eles trocaram sorrisinhos e avançaram na direção do, agora, apavorado Sannin.

- Garotos, garotos, que isso?! – Jiraiya-sama tentava acalmá-los – Não podemos conversar sobre isso?

Eu estava entorpecida pelo fato do Sasuke estar me protegendo para dar a mínima ao destino do Jiraiya-sama, minha _fangirl_ interior pulava para cima e para baixo animada.

Mas a loucura tinha apenas começado...

- Como os poderosos caíram... não, Jiraiya?

Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, era rouca e baixa, e todos podiam ouvi-la. Senti como se aranhas subissem pelas minhas costas. Comecei a suar quando percebi que a voz soava logo atrás de mim.

Virei-me e gemi: ai, Kami, por que eu não apenas corri?

Orochimaru-sama sorriu assustadoramente para mim e eu apenas o olhei horrorizada.

- Olá, Sakura-chan.

Qual era a desses velhos me chamando de Sakura-_chan_? Droga.

- Ei, _homo-man – _Naruto berrou. – Fique longe da Sakura-chan!

O que? O Naruto conhecia o Orochimaru-sama também?

- Oh, Naruto-kun... E Sasuke-kun. – Tenho certeza que os olhos da cobra mostraram desejo quando ele pronunciou o nome do Sasuke. Eca, nojento!

- Orochimaru, o que acha que está fazendo? – Sasuke disse com raiva.

- Sasuke-kun, esse é jeito de falar com seu mentor... Tsc – Orochimaru-sama balançou o dedo indicador, desaprovando.

O que? Ele era o professor do Sasuke? Lancei ao Uchiha um olhar interrogativo enquanto ele se aproximava, apenas deu de ombros como resposta.

- Não é como se eu o tivesse escolhido – disse. – Ele insistiu para me treinar quando eu tinha 12 anos. – Trocamos olhares, pois todos sabiam que o Orochimaru-sama gostava de garotinhos... O Sannin era mesmo alguém com problemas.

A Tsunade era uma viciada em jogo e sakê.

Jiraiya-sama era um pervertido incorrigível.

Orochimaru-sama era um pervertido pedófilo.

Eu recuei ao toque dos dedos gélidos em meus ombros; dessa vez, tive certeza que o Sharingan cobriu o preto dos olhos do Sasuke, e minha _fangirl_ interna desmaiou com esse lado protetor do Uchiha.

Orochimaru-sama olhava para mim com seu olhar crítico.

- Hm, Jiraiya-baka tem razão, você cresceu desde a última vez que nos vimos, Sakura-chan... – ele sorriu lascivamente. -... Então, você considerou minha proposta de ser minha modelo particular?

Da última que me fez essa 'proposta', eu lhe dei um chute nas bolas, surpresa que ele, de fato, tivesse bolas. Desta vez, entretanto, eu não precisei me esforçar, alguém já tinha o socado, e Orochimaru-sama já estava voando a quilômetros de distância de mim.

Quem precisa de Jack Sparrow? Uchiha Sasuke era meu herói!

- Você é nojento! – Sasuke cuspiu, mãos ainda em punho.

- Olha, olha, Sasuke-kun, eu nunca o vi com ciúmes. – Orochimaru-sama sorriu, massageando a bochecha machucada, igual ao Jiraiya-sama. – A Sakura-chan é uma gracinha, não?

Ele estava me caçoando? E o que ele quis dizer com o Sasuke sentir ciúmes? Será que era verdade? Nossa, eu estava enlouquecendo, prestando atenção no que o **Orochimaru-sama** fala! Mas meu coração acelerou mesmo assim.

- Não é isso, seu pervertido! – Sasuke gaguejou, suas bochechas levemente vermelhas. – Ela é minha amiga, estou defendendo-a!

_Own, ele se importa comigo! __**UCHIHA SASUKE GOSTA DE MIM! **_Não pude evitar gritar em minha mente, incrivelmente emocionada. Ele era tão lindo corado – era errado querer beijá-lo ali mesmo? Awnnn, eu daria tudo para ver uma foto dele criança, deve ter sido a coisa maaiis fofa!

Fiquei toda alegre e comovida por dentro pelo fato dele querer me defender.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – Uma voz rugiu atrás de mim. Virei-me para ver a Tsunade-shishou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Tsunade-hime! – os dois pervertidos exclamaram, ficando eretos e sorrindo de forma assustadora.

- Tsunade-shisou, como você aguenta esses dois? – sussurrei para minha mentora.

Ela rolou os olhos e murmurou:

- Eu os conheço desde os doze anos, sei como controlá-los, eles são minhas menininhas.

Eu sabia que tinha um porque eu admirar a Tsunade-shishou.

Ela analisou as bochechas feridas do Jiraiya-sama e do Orochimaru-sama e olhou para mim.

- Qual dele você socou? Ou socou os dois?

- Eu soquei apenas o Jiraiya-sama. Sasuke socou o Orochimaru-sama.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu para a expressão de indiferença do Uchiha.

- Bom trabalho, Uchiha.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso, mas sorriu e assentiu em resposta.

- Porque eles apanharam? – indagou Tsunade-shishou.

- O Jiraiya-sama tocou em mim e o Orochimaru-sama me fez uma oferta para ser a 'modelo particular' dele – eu disse, pingando sarcasmo de cada poro meu.

Ela franziu o cenho, então os socou, talvez por precaução.

- Quando é que vocês dois vão parar de assediar minha estudante, seus desgraçados? – ela gritou, chutando-os.

- Des-descu-culpa, Hime-sama! – eles disseram chorosos. Era engraçado ver dois adultos chorando como uma criança, mas era também um pouco perturbador.

Jiraiya-sama escapou dos punhos de Tsunade e sorriu-lhe.

- Ei, pensando bem, nossos aprendizes estão todos aqui, certo?

Minha mentora cessou os chutes que desferia no abdômen do Orochimaru-sama (que estava em posição fetal no chão) e fitou Jiraiya com olhos cerrados.

- Sim, e daí?

- Porque não os deixamos lutar um contra o outro? Veremos quem é o melhor professor!

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Lutar contra o Naruto e o Sasuke? Eu conseguiria, mas eu já vi o Sasuke se movimentar ele é muito rápido, sem mencionar que ele tem o Sharingan. Naruto, por sua vez, é extremamente forte e parecia ter chackra ilimitado. Meu trabalho é de cura, e além da minha força descomunal, eu não tinha muitos jutsus ofensivos. Claro, eu poderia usar meus jutsus medicinais para machucar ou paralisar, assim como Kabuto me ensinara, mas não tinha certeza que poderia lutar contra eles dois.

Tsunade-shishou não parecia convencida, assim como eu.

- Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia.

- Por que? Está com medo, Tsunade-hime? – Orochimaru-sama provocou, depois de conseguir se levantar.

- Claro que não! – respondeu. Por favor, shishou, não caia na ladainha de…

- Porque não perguntamos a eles? – Jiraiya sugeriu. Pela primeira vez eu concordava com os pervertidos.

- Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura? – Tsunade-shishou perguntou, olhando para nós.

Eu dei de ombros, não querendo, de fato, dar uma resposta clara.

Naruto, entretanto, respondeu aos berros:

- Claro que eu não me importaria de lutar contra o _teme_, mas eu não quero machucar a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke bufou.

- Concordo com o _dobe_, posso lutar com ele, mas eu não acho que a Sakura aguenta contra nós.

O que?

O Q-U-E ELE DISSE?

_**O QUEEEEEEEEEE?**_

Minha _fangirl_ interna foi esmagada por todos os meus pensamentos assassinos que corriam por minha mente que eu tentava deter. Tá, esqueça que eu gosto dele, eu voltei ao estágio em que o chamava de 'o Idiota'!

Eu rosnei, pegando minhas luvas pretas e vestindo-as. Concentrei chackra no punho, tomei posição e soquei o chão. **Com força.**

Sasuke e Naruto se afastaram quando as rachaduras que eu criara no chão se aproximaram deles. Eu tinha destruído metade da arena, mas estava com muita raiva para me importar com isso. Pude ouvir um baixo 'wow' atrás de mim.

Tsunade-shishou sorriu presunçosa para Sasuke e Narruto.

- Não subestimem minha aprendiz.

Sorri de forma selvagem. Eles tinha me feito adquirir a determinação que eu precisava para lutar no meu melhor.

- Sim, é melhor vocês não me subestimarem, ou vou quebrar todos os seus ossos, curá-los e quebrá-los _mais uma vez_. Não pensem que sou fraca.

Eles assentiram entorpecidos, olhos arregalados, parecendo bem atônitos.

Humph! Eles mereceram. Odeio quando as pessoas que chamam de fraca – eu sei, eu tinha sérios problemas.

- Então, não vou facilitar para você. – Sasuke sorriu de lado, alongando os ombros.

- Daremos o nosso melhor! – exclamou Naruto, sorrindo.

- É assim que eu peço e eu farei o mesmo – disse, meu cabelo já preso num rabo de cavalo.

Eu estava pronta.

**.**

**Continua…**

* * *

**n/t: geeente! :D**

**Demorei mais do que planejava para postar esse capítulo, sorry. Mas, sobre o mesmo. Caraca, como a Sakura aguenta o Ero E o Orochimaru? Fiquei pasma com o ****Jiraiya agarrando ela daquele jeito, ainda bem que ela lhe deu uma lição!**

**Agoooora, quem merece uma lição mesmo é o Sasuke sabichão, chamando a Sakura-chan de fraca!**

**Vamos, vamos! No próximo capítulo veremos quem irá ganhar a disputa entre os alunos. Alguém ai tem algum palpite? Para saber, é só esperar o próximo capítulo :D**

**Claro, **reviews** são sempre bem-vindas, heim. A opinião de vocês nos estimula muito, é gratificante, por isso não custa nada escrever alguma coisa! Adicionar** nos favoritos e nos follows** também.**

Oh, mais uma coisa, pessoal, não se esqueçam de visitar as outras fanfics do perfil!

**xoxo**

**Ledger**


End file.
